


storms

by newtcuddles



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Background Newtmas, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minho deserves nice things, Multi, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Sharing a Bed, Storms, protective gally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtcuddles/pseuds/newtcuddles
Summary: Minho blinks away most of the tears in his eyes, still struggling to suck in the air, but the face in front  of him becomes clear.It's Gally.or, minho is traumatized and gally helps him with a panic attack. :)i suck at summary’s  sorry it’s basically just loads of hurt/comfortcould be read romantic or platonic it’s up to the reader honestly.
Relationships: Gally & Minho (Maze Runner), Gally/Minho (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	storms

**Author's Note:**

> this started as a short angsts thread on twt but it soon turned out to be a bit long for twt so i decided to edit it a bit and post it one here :) it’s honestly not that good but i hope you can enjoy this :D
> 
> also this hasn’t been beta read or anything so i’m sorry if there’s any typos or mistakes, english isn’t my first language either so it might have some wrong grammar.

After the storm Minho is left with a scar, it stretches across his entire torso with little sharp lines, it looks like lightning in the way it is scattered in a messy pattern across his torso. It still bothers him from time to time but he has never mentioned it to anyone, not because he tried to keep it a secret, he just doesn't get many opportunities to bring it up, besides everyone has got enough to worry about. 

Even at the safe haven the nightmares continue, he dreams about what they did to him at wicked, he dreams about seeing his friends dying over and over again, he dreams of the grievers getting him most nightmares end abruptly, he bolts upright sucking in air, struggling to breath, with tears running down his face. He tries to catch his breath as fast as he can before waking any of his friends. 

Some nights it isn't his own nightmares that wake him up but it's hearing his friends cry out in their sleep. He doesn't even take time to recover from his own nightmares before he's already at their side, trying to shake them awake, trying to save them from their nightmare.  
Most evenings it's Newt's cries that wake him, Newt crying out for Thomas to just kill him, Minho knows that Newt would have rather died then hurt his tommy.  
Minho is so grateful each day that he didn't and that he and Thomas found each other. When he wakes up from Newts screaming he doesn't get up he just opens his eyes to see Thomas at Newts side already, shaking him awake and reassuring him it's fine. It breaks Minho's heart to see the way Newt desperately holds onto Thomas, like he's afraid he'll be gone in a second. Those nights he falls asleep to the sound of his friends whispering among each other, knowing they're all safe.

On bad days, he dreams of the storm, he dreams of just running as fast as he can with nowhere to hide, just hoping that he and his friends make it in time. He can never forget it; the feeling of being struck, feeling the electricity run through his body, burning him from the inside.  
He may only see the lines on his torso as a physical reminder but the lightning did more. it made him empty, hollow inside, like everything had been scorched away by the heat.

So the worst is when he wakes up screaming and he's immediately surrounded by his friends, and he just mutters out a quiet "i'm fine just a nightmare" while trying to calm his breathing. 

But he can handle it, he has to handle it. 

He manages everything pretty good at the safe haven until one day, the sky is a dark gray and rain starts falling. People run around securing the hutts and saving whatever is still outside from the rain. 

All Minho can do is stay frozen still, staring at the clouds, letting the water wash over him, hearing the clouds rumble and feeling electricity running through the air, he can't move and nobody notices.  
His breaths come in short puffs and he remembers the lightning rushing through his veins. Everything around him fades away, his brain only registering the bolts of lightning appearing in the gray sky every few seconds, and the loud booms that follow them. 

Then out of nowhere he feels a pair of hands grabbing him by his shoulders and shaking him. He looks forward and sees a blurry face, it's unrecognizable through the tears that have apparently formed in his eyes. He sees the person talk to him, hears them too but he can't understand a word coming out of their mouth. Then he's being dragged away, he isn't capable of struggling against the person so he just stumbles over his feet and follows the other person's lead. 

He barely registers moving inside one of the hutts until the door is shut tightly, which softens the noise of thunder and rain. He is softly led to a bed and someone crouches in front of him.  
Minho blinks away most of the tears in his eyes, still struggling to suck in the air, but the face in front of him becomes clear. 

It's Gally.

Minho's brain wants to wander and ask why Gally is here, why the hell Gally would help him. He doesn't have the time or energy to ponder on it, all he can do is try to focus on Gally's face in front of him, and try to calm down.

He sees his lips moving slowly, he must be talking to Minho. Minho tries to listen to him and after a few seconds Gally's words become clear. 

"hey hey minho just look at me, yeah yeah that's it." he feels Gally grab a onto one of his hands. 

He puts his other hand on Minho's jaw, turning his face to look at him. "okay we're just gonna breath okay?? just follow my lead, can you do that for me?" Minho manages to nod his head at Gally's question.

" just follow my lead okay? squeeze my hand if you need to. We're just gonna take a deep breath." Gally tells him before slowly showing him, Minho tries to mirror him but its hard. He tightly squeezes Gally's hand when he can't do it. 

"hey hey its fine just follow me, we're gonna go slow okay? we have enough time" Gally reassures him, squeezing Minho's hand back. 

Minho nods and they try again, this time it goes better. They continue like that for a few minutes and it looks like it's going to be fine, until a loud bang is heard in the hutt.

Gally turns to look at the door before turning around to look at Minho.  
Minho's eyes are wide and his breath is back to where they started. Another loud bang courses through the air, a look of terror appears on Minho's face. Suddenly he pulls back out of Gally's grip, his hands flying to clutch his chest and stomach, crying out in pain. 

Gally is quick to respond, bending over Minho careful to not hurt him, grabbing a hold of the hand on Minho's stomach, lifting it away while Minho struggles and let's out distressing noises. He carefully lifts Minho's shirt, shocked to see a huge amount of scars scattered around his torso. 

He hears minho let out a heavy, breathless "please make it stop! it burns" Gally turns his attention too Minho's face and gently put's one hand to Minho's stomach and the other grabs his shoulder holding him still.

He tries speaking to Minho again but Minho doesn't seem to register the words, there isn't anything gally can do except pull Minho to his chest, whispering reassuring words hoping to calm Minho down. 

When the worst of the storm is over Minho's yelling calms down and slowly Gally counts and breaths with him. After a while Minho's breathing is basically back to normal. Gally releases him from his arms and they sit in front of each other, their knees touching.

Minho doesn't meet his eyesight, muttering a quiet " I'm sorry you had to see that.”

Gally puts a firm hand on his leg "minho, please don't apologise , I know you feel like you need to be strong all the time but you don't. It's okay that you're not okay, we're all healing, some from worse things than others but we all need time. You've been through so much that i don't even know about." Gally tells him referring to the scars on his torso. 

He puts a hand to Minho's neck before continuing, "you don't need to be tough all the time, at least not with me. I know you wake up from nightmares most nights. i know you tell newt and thomas that you're fine and maybe they believe you but i don't. So please, just come to me okay? i may not know what it's like but i'll always be here to listen, help or just hold you." 

The thunder has stopped, the only sound coming from outside is calm rain hitting the ground. Four words leave Minho's mouth before he wraps his arms around Gally.

"thank you, so much" 

It’s close to midnight so Gally just shifts around and lets Minho lay his head on his chest and throws a blanket over them. they stay like that for the rest of the night. Minho doesn't wake up screaming for the first time in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading please let me know your thoughts in the comments or scream at me on twitter at @newtcuddles. i might make a pt.2 if people like this :)


End file.
